This invention relates generally to the field of portable lighting devices and more specifically to a stroller light.
Various types of safety lights that can be attached to a person's clothes or bicycle or the like are known and are available in the marketplace. Recently the use of LED type flashing lights has become popular and have been designed to attach to a person's clothing or body part, or attached to a bicycle.
However, none of the present designs effectively addresses the application of a safety light that can easily attach to the frame of a baby stroller. Additionally, the existing designs do not allow for the safety light to be able to be attached and also easily removed. Additionally, the current designs do not have the provision to attach a flag pole and flag assembly. Finally, the existing designs to not have the provision for the flag perimeter to be lit by an electroluminescent wire and for the flag pole to terminate in an amiable light that can be used to help the user navigate during evening hours.